candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 275
| spaces = 69 | moves = 50 | score = 130000 | requirements = | type = Jelly | previous = 274 | next = 276 | red = Yes | orange = Yes | yellow = Yes | green = Yes | blue = Yes | purple = Yes}} Level 275 is the fifteenth and last level in Holiday Hut and the one hundred seventeenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 65 jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty It is really difficult, as the player has to take extra care not to destroy the chocolates under the bomb dispensers. Bombs produced from these dispensers only have 3 moves and is really difficult to clear the bombs. The main problem is that even if one bomb is destroyed, another will come out and due to their position and the fact there's six colours, it is next to impossible to hold them back unless the chocolate multiplies over it. Players will have to clear jelly next to the chocolate, and it is really hard to break these, even if they are only one layer, and will need to hope the chocolate multiplies over the single jelly square and then the fish can break it. It is very hard to get this to happen twice. Even the fish will sometimes break the jelly diagonally below the bomb dispensers, which then breaks the chocolate below the bomb dispensers and releases the bombs. This is something that cannot be predicted or prevented. Total: 63 double jelly squares and 2 regular jelly squares Stars Strategy Try start clearing only the middle jellies at first, until chocolate engulfs a square on first row (marked green on the picture), then move on to the sides. By doing this, it adds protection to accidental cascades that can destroy the important chocolate square and reveal the bomb. Destroy the bottom chocolates at the sides once you are all set. Be careful when doing combos. Color bomb + striped candy combo is especially not recommended, as it will easily destroy the chocolate on top. To ease the task of clearing jellies, try conserving the jelly fish until the last few jellies. The jellies on the 1st row must be handled with special care. In conclusion, do not let the bomb out at all costs, unless you are down to the last jellies on the green square. If a bomb popped out, it is most likely game over, although it is possible to move the bomb to the column beside it to defuse it. In that case, there will be a normal candy under the dispenser that is not a bomb, and stop the flow of bombs. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Holiday Hut levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Insanely hard levels